User talk:Madbootdude
__TOC__ |} -- Dps04 (Talk) 04:05, September 16, 2012 Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) JWW (talk) 22:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! You were the first person i met on this Wiki! I will really miss you when your gone! Goodluck in the future on whatever your doing. Sniffybear2 (talk) 15:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to a Card jitsu party on Club penguin! Meet at the Dojo courtyard @ November 23,2012 at 3:30 PM MST (not in MST? search a MST clock on Google)! Be sure to make it! your host- kitty 126 (Dogkid1). Meet on server Bunny hill! Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 @ 9:22PM (MST) November 21,2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST) Club Penguin Wiki Anniversary Party Today will be a party for this wiki's 6 year anniversary! We will celebrate on the chat and the server, Parka at the Town! Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Seasons Greetings http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/randomnessness/images/e/ea/P6.PNG Mordecai wishes Merry Christmas to the raccoon, that means you =P User:Historicalcp, hey there Rigby! How is your Christmas going? I have made a special present just for you for this Holiday Season, hope you like it along with your Ellen plushie I gave to you XP, anywayz, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Merry (Late) Christmas! Merry Christmas to the best Talking Present RP player on this Wiki's chat. Thanks for playing it! (Next is talking Box Thingy RP) Jelly Bubble (talk) 00:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Hello, Madbootdude. Due to the recent swearing in chat while chat mods were absent, another admin and I have decided to promote new chat mods – among these new chat mods is you. This should ensure that there are less problems in chat and make it safer for users to chat in our wiki. At the same time, however, you must use the right responsibly and not abuse it. Keep in mind that the reason I am promoting you is because you are a trusted user. If you choose to use this right irresponsibly, you will be demoted. Please only use this right when it is absolutely necessary, such as when a user is swearing in chat. Sorry for the long message and congratulations on your promotion. -- 03:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on being a chat mod User:Historicalcp, hey there pikachu, congratulations for being a chat mod, hope you do it well pokemon creature :3 Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there Pikachu! Here is a special present for you, Happy New Year and thanks for everything! :-) It includes with many characters and mascots who appeared this year, and some from some other parties "Ex. Medieval Party, Halloween, etc..." You were a really great friend this year, hope there are better adventures in 2013! Prize Hey Madbootdude! I made something for all my friends and ur my friend so here u go. Look ur in there. Giveaway Giveaway of one year membership has been moved to February 28. --The Director of PSA (talk) 06:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC)User:The Director of PSA St. Patty's day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day! Here's you gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Madbootdude! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 20:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. can you please come on this wiki's chat? Hi. Can you please come on this wiki's chat? ~ --TheUnknownPony2014 (talk) 13:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! To my chat! What the title says. Go! I have some superhero stuff to discuss with both you and User:Shurow